muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Camping in Canada That's an interesting idea for Camping in Canada. Can we talk about it? -- Ken (talk) 02:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, of course! Like I wrote in the edit summary, it's not really done. But this is the idea: I was looking at one of the song pages today, and I realized that it's not a very good way to learn about the album. I could read about that song, but you don't know what the context is, or how it fits in with the rest of the story. :The whole album is one big story, like a Broadway musical. So I thought it would be cool to put it all together into one big synopsis, like they do with Broadway soundtracks. That way, you could read the whole story, and see how it all fits together, without having to click back and forth among 20 different song pages. :It's not something that would work with regular compilation-style Sesame albums -- those are all individual songs, and it's more effective to talk about them individually. But it might work for story albums like Camping, or Getting Ready for School. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 03:54, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::As usual, you're a genius! I remember a long time ago (before I even got here), you guys were talking about what songs deserve separate pages, and which ones don't. I also discussed it a little with you guys when I first got here, but then I started getting into other things. Which other albums did you have in mind? Sing-Along is a complete story, but some songs are new versions of SS classics. But I guess they already have individual pages, so they're okay. I had been thinking of writing up a summary for that one like Paul does for the Dutch LP's, but I'm always afraid that I'll make it too long. Anyway, I'd like to also make song pages for Miss Piggy's Workout album, but if you'd rather we did it this way, that's okay too. The only thing I'm concerned about is that we do have other concept albums that already have their own song pages (Let Your Feelings Show, Aren't You Glad You're You), but then again, some of those songs were performed on the show, so we need song pages for those. Canada is a very unusual album, since those songs don't appear anywhere else. I was just so glad to finally hear it (thanks to Jay!) that I wanted to see if I could write up interesting pages for the songs. And you're right: As I was creating each page, I felt like I was cutting up the story into 23 pieces. This reads more like the inside of a record album, where they give you the synopsis, interrupted by the song titles. ::So I guess I was surprised to see your reworking of it, but now that I think about it, I like how it works! -- Ken (talk) 04:47, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Yay, I'm glad you like the idea! I totally agree that we should have pages for songs that appeared on other albums, or are new versions or whatever. I think it would be great to have a summary of the Sing-Along, so please write one! Don't worry about it being too long -- if it turns out that it's too long, then we can edit it. But someone has to write it first! :::I think Miss Piggy's Workout Album is another good candidate for the synopsis treatment... Maybe just have song pages for the ones that also appeared on The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show? -- Danny (talk) 04:55, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Andrew and I were talking about that a long time ago. I just hadn't gotten to it because my Muppet stuff is buried right now. But having Jay's site and the wiki open simultaneously has helped me do a whole lot of stuff faster, so some more writeups will be coming soon! ::::By the way, watch for an e-mail in a couple of minutes. -- Ken (talk) 05:03, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Ye of great wisdom I know this is a pretty slim pickins article, but there HAS to be more references to Abbott and Costello then what I just stumbled on in a Theater in the Park sketch. -- ''Nate (talk) 04:27, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :I can't think of any... I think this is a job for Andrew. :) -- Danny (talk) 05:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::HEEEEEEYYYYYY AAAAANNNNNNNDREEWWWWWW!!!!!! -- Ken (talk) 05:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Ha, nice. That oughta do it. -- Danny (talk) 05:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::I just put their birth and death dates, and left a note for him like you did on Flapsole Sneakers. I hope he sees it! -- Ken (talk) 06:02, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Whatever happened to that "create a wiki book" thing that you and I were trying out a few months ago? I was reminded of it because I was looking through the Category list, and I noticed that "Collections" was red, which seemed odd. All it has in it is the stuff we were trying to do. You had Grover's Jobs, and I was trying to start a record reference book. -- Ken (talk) 04:48, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :We're still working on it! It should be launching within a few weeks... -- Danny (talk) 16:44, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool! I love having you on the inside! -- Ken (talk) 04:07, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Don't know if you saw this I don't know if you've seen this or not, but I thought it was pretty darn tooting cool. 101 Muppets of Sesame Street. -- ''Nate (talk) 00:35, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that was up a few months ago. It's awesome! -- Danny (talk) 00:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Flapsole Sneakers Dear Danny, I found this video on YouTube from the Jim Henson Company. Flapsole Snakers How about it? Think you can manage it? "Sezme" 21:54, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, thanks for pointing that out! I made a page for it -- Flapsole Sneakers. -- Danny (talk) 00:42, October 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Just did some expansion (which I likely would have anyway, but a gracious edit summary certainly motivates one to prioritize). I wish we had an exact year. I also wish I'd seen this when I was writing "Muppets and Money." It's too sublime! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:56, October 6, 2009 (UTC) :::That's a wonderful expansion! I'll have to use your name in more edit summaries. One clue for the year is the age of the kids -- if the toddler in the Dandy Diapers scene is John Henson (and it probably is), then that would put the year somewhere around 1965-1966. That would make Brian four, Cheryl five, and Lisa six, which seems plausible. That's a guess, so I wouldn't put it on the page, but I bet it's close. -- Danny (talk) 16:44, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Deleted pages Question for you kiddo. I noticed the other day that a deleted page, when I clicked on the link, comes up with no information about when the page was deleted. Is this something new with the Wiki? I'm just a little curious because I stumbled on a red link today for Dr. Strangelove, and I was curious as to why it was red-linked, and if there once was a page it went to, and there was no history once again if it was a deleted page. Not an earth shattering thing, just my curiosity. -- ''Nate (talk) 19:13, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm, I don't think anything changed that would affect that... It showed you a history before? -- Danny (talk) 20:11, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::It would give a warning that you were about to create a page that had been deleted earlier, with a history of when it was deleted and by whom (and if they left a summary, that would show up as well). Now it is just a blank page like another other page you create. -- ''Nate (talk) 20:57, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::I see it... Check out Delete test? -- Danny (talk) 21:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok. I see that. I guess maybe the one link I did wasn't a re-creation of a new page. HOWEVER, when you go to create a page that has been deleted, it doesn't give you a warning. In other words, if I see a link for Chester Frog and click on it, it warns me the page has been deleted. But if I go to create a page for Chester Frog it gives me no warning that a page has been created in the past and deleted. Does that make sense (I am a blonde ya know). -- ''Nate (talk) 15:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::That's okay. I'm not that into giving people warnings anyway. If somebody wants to create a page, I don't want to discourage them... -- Danny (talk) 16:23, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Good deal. I just was all sorts of confused. Now to figure out why that Stranglove was red linked. lol. Me and my pop culture and how it relates to the Muppets obsession. -- ''Nate (talk) 16:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, I love all the stuff you've been adding lately! Birdman of Alcatraz is a classic. :) -- Danny (talk) 16:51, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I'm gearing up for a bunch of wiki projects again, except I just busted ANOTHER scanner. sigh. I'm all about adding pop culture pages right now though. lol -- ''Nate (talk) 17:29, October 2, 2009 (UTC) SESAME STREET 70S-80S EPS ??? Hi , how are you ? I'm a teacher assistant and want to know if you have any 70s-80s sesame street episodes ? I love as a favor some so they can help my class ? write eferrucci@AOL.COM Active Talk Pages It may not be the sole factor, since we have had pile-ups before, but since the move of Category:Active Talk Pages, fewer questions have been answered, noticed, or talk boxes removed. I'm cutting it down right now, from 80 plus, many of which are from August or even older. It's not really visible now stuck in the community section, and it requires more effort (unless one specially configures one's sidebar) to find it. There's been questions directed to your edits even, as at Talk:I Want to Go Home! (Sesame Street). Deleted pages have still had the box up, and of course there's always a few that are unanswerable or not really questions, just a comment or info parking. So a reminder, probably on current events, may help a little with that, but I suspect that visibility is also a factor. I know I've been meaning to get back to one or two you asked in August, we all do, but I can't help wondering. Is there a way to make that category more visible again, whether on the sidebar, frontpage, or in some other manner? Outside of current events, which is generally active only periodically these days, it's the most important and most used item in the community page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a really good point. I hadn't thought of it, and I'm glad you're bringing it up. Would you mind starting a discussion on Current events? Scott and I came up with the current situation together, and it seems like a discussion that everyone should be in on... -- Danny (talk) 21:15, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, I'll bring it up. One thing which occurs to me, I don't know if it's possible and frankly more complicated than simply putting a link back in some prominent place, would be to alter Recent Changes. On active days, any questions tend to be buried. So it tends to be slow days when either the questions or the related pages get attention (Nate, for example, seeing a change to a talkpage, may not have something to weigh in but saw something else that needed fixing and does so, so that's always a good thing). I'll work it out later, or just cut and paste from here. Also, did you want to restart Template talk:Sketches? It's been dead for months and I'm mostly removing boxes from stalled discussions, but I didn't know if you still wanted to try to fix that. There's some others you may want to look at, but right now, it's a lot of work to sift through and sort out dead discussions, pointless questions, and ones that are more relevant, important, and/or more recent. There's an awful lot of "Who played this character?" questions, mostly for one-shot bit players and many of which are unanswerable or involve personal opinion, YouTube gossip, and so on. I'm thinking at this point a "Name That Performer," akin to Images Wanted and Name That Puppet, would take care of a lot of that (any queries by newbies on the talkpage could be moved there, but it's usually the same regular users who post these questions or argue about the answers, and so would likely have no problem doing so in a dedicated space), and also place some of the long-term stumping IDs for, say, people in live-action inserts. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:46, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I do want to talk about Template:Sketches some more; I've been saving it for a rainy day when I have some patience... -- Danny (talk) 22:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::Should I just take it out, then, and let you get back to it whenever that may be? It's months old by now. Also, what I was thinking about re Recent Changes, still musing, was if there could be a filter, similar to the minor edits one, that could let one could, say, show just talk page edits, or hide them. I don't know how doable that is. I'll bring it all up on Current Events once I've figured out exactly how I want to phrase it. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:11, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, you can take it out; I'll put it back in again soon when I bring it up again. Thanks for checking about it! And yes -- bring this musing to Current events. :) -- Danny (talk) 22:31, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also -- you're fab for doing all that clean-up! -- Danny (talk) 22:31, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Andrew, check out the table I added to the right column of MyHome. —Scott (talk) 22:33, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh, that's fantastic! What a great idea. -- Danny (talk) 22:36, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::I like it too! I started a discussion anyway, though, so others can see this, weigh in, and since I also wanted to remind folks to take off talkboxes when warranted and mention the "Name That Performer" thing. This is a huge improvement, though (my only caveat that it's only accessible when at My Home, but since it's the first page logged-in users come to when they enter or click the main URL, that basically gives it the same prominence as being on the front page, if not moreso). And thanks, Danny! There's still about 20 pages that are more than a week older or ancient, but I'll deal with them later (you may want to glance at some, like Talk:Sci Fi, Talk:Monster Laughs with Vincent Price, and Talk:Pajanimals). Now I rest (or try to get some writing/applications/proposals done which could potentially lead to my first income in over two years). Possibly goodnight even (this was work)! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:45, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, a ton of work! I'm thrilled with Scott's addition -- I know that it'll help to keep the active talk pages in front of my eyes, at least. I think being on My Home is appropriate -- we took the item off the sidebar because we realized that new readers wouldn't really care or appreciate it. Only the logged-in active contributors will care, so My Home is a good place for it. Now go get some rest! -- Danny (talk) 00:57, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Did you see today's Muppet Newsflash? I can't stop screaming or smiling! -- Ken (talk) 02:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) And it gets even better! Part of what I wrote on the discography page wound up in Amazon's description! I'm famous! -- Ken (talk) 02:26, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to faint! The same text is on this ad from Koch! -- Ken (talk) 03:23, September 29, 2009 (UTC) :NO WAY! It's great to hear about the albums -- I can't wait for that to come out! And then to see your text on the official ad... How fun! I hope you're very proud. You're helping to keep those memories alive! -- Danny (talk) 17:03, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ::This is incredibly awesome! Congratulations! Ah, Muppet Wiki, where would we be without you? -- MuppetDude 17:14, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Monsterpiece Theater Hey, what did you change on Monsterpiece Theater? Whatever happened to the page made the code completely unmanageable. —Scott (talk) 19:25, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Check out what I posted on Current events... -- Danny (talk) 19:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives